


i finally found you.

by solarcas



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Levi faints, Link is Nicos best bud, Owen stands up for our boy Levi, Soulmates AU, There is literally no jackson other then one line tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcas/pseuds/solarcas
Summary: Your stereotypical soulmate au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.Nico is transferring to a different hospital with Link when he meets an intern in the trauma room that changes his world.





	i finally found you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 hours so oops  
> *not edited

Nico had been with his superior, Atticus Lincoln, for a few months now. He had received the news that they would be transferring to a different, higher level hospital to finish both of their practicing in Ortho. The two were to meet and drive to the hospital together and quickly get into a case to get into the swing of the new environment. In the car to the hospital, Nico got curious, no longer interested in the monochromatic hues outside his window.

"Hey, Link?" Nico starts nervously. "What hospital are we going to, I wasn't informed."

"It's called Grey-Sloan Memorial. I heard they are good there." Link replied nonchalantly, unaware of Nico's nerves. Nico began to zone out thinking about what could happen in the new place.

"Earth to Dr.Kim." Link joked, slightly shoving his elbow into Nico's arm. After he knew he had the youngers attention, he asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, no I'm just a bit nervous about this." Nico confessed to his friend, earning a small pep-talk and arm squeeze.

 

In the hospital, Levi Schmitt was basically flailing around, trying to be the first to the incoming trauma. Levi, unlike everyone else on the freaking planet, he didn't pay much attention to the bland colors around him. He didn't think there would ever be a point in his life where that would change. When he gets there, he is left with Owen Hunt to work on the case. As the rig arrives carrying Nisha, the trauma patient with a bike wrapped in her leg, Levi feels panic rise in him.

"Schmitt, get the new Ortho guy, then come to trauma 1!" Hunt orders at him as they bring Nisha in. Levi is gone in one swift movement. He is quick to go to the nurses station to page Ortho.

 

A little while after arriving, Nico hears Link's pager go off.

"Let's go, Kim, incoming trauma." Link says and begins to leave. Nico follows suite and not even 5 minutes later are turning a corner and met with their new case. Nico can't even hear the witty remark he knows Link made, he is too distracted with the cute boy in front of him and bright hues jump out at him like he's heard about. He knows the boy feels his stare and the colors appearing because suddenly he is turning around, squinting his eyes at how bright the world is. Without warning, the smaller boy is passed out on the ground and Nico is left feeling like his head and eyes are gonna explode. He can't let it get to him. A gurney is brought for the intern as he begins assessing the girl with Link.

"Doctor, is he going to alright?" Nico can't help but ask the older attending who was with him.

"Yeah, that's Levi Schmitt for ya'" A different doctor mutters from behind him.

"Dr. Avery, would you mind doing your job instead of sating things about other doctors at this hospital?" The attending spits out, working on the girl. "You two," he aims at Nico and Link, "can call me Dr. Hunt. I'm head of trauma here and to answer your question.."

"Dr. Kim." Nico adds, giving his name to the other doctor.

"Okay, Dr. Kim, he will be okay. This isn't the first time he has passed out but now we just need to figure out why because he sure wasn't looking at his own blood this time." Dr. Hunt says as he finishes with Nisha. "We need to get to an OR to fix this leg."

"Sir, I need to sit down." Nico mutters quickly, falling to the ground, now effected by the intensity of colors. His vision is slightly blurred and his ears are ringing but he is aware that there are several people surrounding him. Slowly, voices begin to fade in.

" Dr. Kim, are you okay? Has this ever happened before? Do you know whats happening, Dr. Lincoln?" A string of words leave Hunt's mouth in a hurry before Link is giving him a glass of water.

"I need to get to the boy, that cute one. What was his name again? God dang-it!" Words were flying out of Nico without him thinking. All he knows is that he needs to get to him.

"Are you talking about Schmitt?" Dr. Hunt asks cautiously. Nico has never nodded so quickly. Owen shares a confused glance with Link before Nico barely whispers.

"Color."

 

Levi heard two people approach but he stayed turned to work on the chart. He felt a pair of eyes on him before everything suddenly got bright. He turned around and was met with one of the hottest people he has ever seen. And the color! He felt so many emotions, mostly confusion and happiness. Everything felt so intense and before he knew it, everything was dark and he hit the floor.

When he woke up, he saw he was in a patient bed with an IV in. He passed out, again. But he sees color. It isn't as intense now but he is still in a state of awe at how everything looks. He hears his door open and his met with his best friend.

"Oh, Levi what are we going to do with you?" Taryn Helm says, going over to her friends bedside. Levi didn't have anything to say, he had one thing on his mind.

"Eyes," he mutters. "Your eyes, Taryn, they are blue." His friends face fills with worry and confusion.

"Levi, what are you talking about? Did you find them? Are you just pumped with that many drugs?" Helm slowly asks. Out of no where, he door is slowly opened and he is met the with boy from earlier.

"Levi Schmitt?" The boy asks cautiously. For an unknown reason, his eyes well up in tear and he is nodding his head. Helm just looks between the two before dropping a kiss on Levi's forehead and leaving, knowing she will hear about it all later.

Before he can stop himself, Nico is asking, "Was that your girlfriend?" The question makes Levi giggle.

"No, she definitely is not. She is my best friend." A small smile finds its way to his lips. "I never got your name."

"Oh, Nico Kim." He says before slowly walking over to Levi's side. Nervously, he grabs his hand, catching the younger boy off-guard. "Is this okay?" Nico asks as he sits down. Levi nods his head slowly, taking in the boy in front of him.

"I-" Levi starts, not knowing how to proceed until he sees Nico looking at him. "I didn't know I was gay." He looks at his hand locked with Nico's, fear bubbling in him for his reaction.

"Oh," is all Levi hears before his eyes fill with hot tears. "Levi, please look at me." Nico pleads, squeezing their joined hands. Slowly Levi looks at Nico. "Are you disappointed that it's me?" The older of the two asks, letting his insecurities get the best of him. His sad expression makes Levi guilty for even bringing it up.

"Nico, why would I? Have you seen yourself?" Levi lets out a small chuckle at his comment. "I'm just surprised that there was someone out there for me." The two gaze into each others eyes for a little before curiosity fills Levi.

"Did you know you were gay?" he asks?

"I did. I think I have always know." Nico replies with nothing but sincerity in his voice. Levi is blown away at the man in front of him and how real he is.

Breathlessly Levi mutters, "Nico." The fellow's eyes are quick to meet the interns before he whispers, "Kiss me." Nico's expression turns to surprise before his face goes soft again. He untangles their fingers and places his hands on either side of Levi's face. Slowly he leans in, causing Levi to lean in as well. Before their lips meet, Nico takes a quick breath.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking into Levi's eyes.

"More sure then I've ever been about anything." Levi responds, a small smile playing onto his lips. Nico leans in the rest of the way, connecting their lips. Everything fell into place. The two fit like puzzle pieces. Reluctantly, the two pull away for air, smiles beaming.

"You're really cute, Levi Schmitt." says Nico, rubbing his thumb along Levi's cheekbone. 

"Not too bad yourself, Nico Kim." Levi replies, smiling bigger then he has in a long time.


End file.
